


Drunken Heart

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: Andrew brings Darien to a club and gets him drunk. What will Darien reveal once he can't control what comes out of his mouth?





	

Disclaimer: I don’t know Sailor Moon. I know nothing about nothing!

~*~v~*~

Drunken Heart:

 

The club was thumping. Darien didn't particularly care for clubs but Andrew had wanted to go and had dragged him along. It didn't take much dragging once Darien heard who else would be there...though he wouldn't even admit that to himself, much less anyone else.

"Come on, Darien. Just drink a little with me," Andrew p10ushed. Darien just smiled at his friend.

"You know I'm not a drinker," Darien grinned. His blond friend huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I'll be right back," he groaned as he headed to the bar. Darien shook his head at his friend and gazed around at the throngs of people drinking and dancing.

That was when he spotted her. He grinned evilly as he headed toward her.

She wore a short white strapless dress that came halfway up her thigh. Her heels gave her an extra inch and made her already long legs go for miles. Darien internally groaned as he felt his jeans tighten.

"Meatball Head!" He called out. His grin widened as she visibly stiffened before rounding on him.

"I have a name! After all these years, how can you still not know it?" She spit out. He looked at her as if she were insane.

"I do know your name. It's Meatball Head. Duh." He replied snarkily.

"Ugh, what are you even doing here? I thought you didn't like clubs," she accused. Darien shrugged in response.

"Drew dragged me here. Jeez, Meatball. Could your dress get any shorter?" He teased. To his surprise, she blushed profusely and violently tugged on the hem of her outfit.

"I know," she groaned. "Mina made me wear this. I'm so uncomfortable." She looked around to see if people were staring at her.

"I think it's very sexy," he said before he thought. Both of their eyes immediately widened and her head snapped to look at him. Her mouth dropped open to speak but nothing came out.

Suddenly he felt a push on his shoulder. Andrew appeared beside him, handing him a drink. Darien frowned and took the cold glass.

"What is this?" He asked, considering the glass at if it would tell him the answer.

"It's just tea," he answered nonchalantly before turning his attention to the blond beauty currently blushing profusely before him. "Hey, Sere! You're looking good tonight."

"Th-thanks," she muttered, now refusing to look at Darien. It was only then that Andrew noticed the tension.

"Everything okay here?" He asked slowly, looking back and forth between the two. After a moment, Darien placed a fake cocky grin on and looked to the girl.

"Everything is fine. I was just trying to inform Meatball Head here that her dress is a little short. Guys might get the wrong idea. Although maybe that's the attention she's going for," he sneered. Her head snapped back to him again and the embarrassed look disappeared, quickly being replaced with the look of anger he knew so well.

"Fuck you!" Serena spit out, standing tall and puffing out her chest slightly. In that tight dress, the movement was very distracting and Darien felt his cheeks redden slightly. He was glad for the low lighting in the club. She turned on her heels and took off into the crowd, where he quickly lost her in the masses.

"Tisk tisk. Such language," Darien grinned as he took a sip of his drink. He frowned as he tasted it.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" Andrew turned to him. Darien continued to frown into his drink.

"What what was about? What's in this drink?" He asked. Andrew shook his head.

"I told you, it's tea," he said as if it were obvious. "And the tension between you two when I came over. That wasn't normal, I-despise-you tension. That was...weird. What happened?" Darien finally looked to his friend.

"Nothing happened! Now come on. Let’s enjoy this damn club you dragged me to," he said, taking a big gulp of his tea before turning and walking away. Andrew's face converted into a huge smile before he followed his friend.

It was going to be a good night.

~*~

Darien and Andrew sat at the bar together, looking around at the crowds of people. Andrew watched out of the corner of his eye as Darien finished off his tea.

"Who is that?" Darien pointed into the crowd, drawing Andrew's attention. Andrew followed his line of sight and the direction his finger was pointing in until his sights landed on the target of Darien's questioning.

Serena stood with a drink in her hand, hip cocked to the side and smiling as she spoke with someone. He was a bit taller than the blonde, with short spiky brown hair. He looked to be about Serena's age as they both laughed at something he said. Darien's eyes narrowed and his body tensed, a motion not lost on his best friend.

"That's Rubio. He's Serena's age. They are friends at school," he answered.

"How is this the first time I've seen him?" Darien asked suspiciously. Andrew grinned.

"You were in the States when he moved here," Andrew looked to the boy now laughing at Serena as a blush took over her features. Darien huffed and made a motion to the bartender that he wanted another tea. "He's been gone all summer since you got back. Probably visiting family."

Darien grunted as the drink was placed in front of him and he took another big swig. "Do you trust him?" He asked. Andrew frowned.

"Trust him? With what?" He looked to Darien to see him staring hard at the couple. Andrew gave him a sideways grin. "Serena is a big girl. She's 21 now. She can take care of herself."

"I never said she couldn't."

"She's got her own apartment and everything..."

"So I've heard."

"And she's doing great in college so far." Andrew was cut off as Darien finally turned to face him.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked impatiently. Andrew turned slightly to face his friend back. Darien's cheeks had turned rosy and his eyes were beginning to get glassy.

"You asked me if I trust Rubio. But it doesn't matter. I trust Serena. She's grown up a lot in the last few years. I trust her to make good choices." He said, ending the conversation with finality.

Darien stared at him a moment longer before taking another sip of his tea. Andrew smiled softly and looked back to the couple, who were now making their way to the dance floor.

~*~

A little while later and Darien was sloshed. Andrew laughed at his friend bent over the counter.

"You got me drunkered," Darien slurred.

"Who? Me? Never! Why would I do that?" He laughed unconvincingly. Darien moaned and sat back up, looking around. "Who are you looking for?"

"I hasn't seen Serena in a long time," he swung his head in a silly manner as he looked for the blond. "There she is!" He yelled unnecessarily loud.

"Dude, why don't you just go tell her you love her and get it over with!" Andrew teased in an exhausted manner. To his surprise, Darien stood, wobbled, and straightened himself, a look of drunken determination on his face.

"Maybe I will!" He announced defiantly. Andrew's eyes widened as his best friend headed in the direction of Serena.

"No!" Andrew jumped up and followed him, grabbing his arm. "I wasn't serious. You don't really need to..." But Darien jerked his arm away, causing himself to almost fall. Andrew caught him and helped him back upright.

"I'm going to tell her," he huffed. Andrew rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

"You are so going to regret this in the morning," he muttered.

The two made their way through the crowds of people, Andrew apologizing to the patrons as Darien unceremoniously pushed past them, and approached Serena.

"Serena!!" Darien called out. She jumped, startled, and turned to find both men rushing towards her. She looked to Andrew as they got closer.

"I'm so sorry!" He mouthed to her. She frowned in confusion and looked back to Darien, who had now invaded her personal bubble and slapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Darien, are you okay?" She asked, noticing his need for help to be held up.

"I'm fine," he slurred.

"You were drinking tea. How-" she looked back to Andrew then who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Long Island Ice Tea," he explained. Her eyes widened momentarily as understanding overwhelmed her. Suddenly, her features took on a reprimanditory look.

"How could you do that to him?" She hissed. Andrew shrugged and smiled. Serena looked back to Darien, who was staring at her hard. "Okay, how about we get to sitting down, hm?" She began to lead him to a nearby chair when he stopped her.

"You're beautiful and I love you," he slurred. She looked back to him in shock.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Behind them, Andrew slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I love you. I've always loved you," he repeated.

"Okay, you're drunk. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Everything okay here?" Came a voice from behind them. All three looked to see Rubio making his way toward them.

"Everything's fine. He just-" Serena started but was interrupted.

"Back off!" Darien yelled, shoving the man away. Rubio came back and got right in Darien's face. Before anything could happen, Andrew jumped between the two, shoving Darien backward.

"He's drunk, man," he explained. "He doesn't ever act like this."

Rubio nodded and took a few steps back, glaring at Darien. Darien glared right back, though, in his drunken state, it was more funny than intimidating. Then he looked to Serena.

"Lita said you were about to head home?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave."

"Would you like a ride?" He asked hopefully. Darien growled behind her.

"No, thanks," she smiled politely, ignoring her nemesis. "It's only a few blocks. I can walk."

"I'd feel more comfortable if you let me drive you," he replied.

"Actually, Serena," Andrew chimed in, bringing attention to himself. "I would feel better if you did, too. Just to be safe. A very pretty girl and a very short dress walking alone at night? Not good. Let him drive you. Or give me a little bit and I'll drive you. I haven't been drinking as much as SOME people," he snickered, throwing a thumb at Darien.

"Fuck you!" Darien slurred. Everyone giggled at his response.

"Well, I don't want you to leave early on my account," she said to Andrew. Then she turned to Rubio. "Okay, I would appreciate a ride. Thank you," she said politely. A big smile took over Rubio's face.

"Srena," Darien slurred again, gaining the girl's attention. "You are not listening to me!" Serena sighed lightly and took Darien by the bicep, pulling him a little away from the other two.

"Darien," she said firmly. "You are very drunk. You don't know what you're saying-"

"I know exactly what I'm saying!" He interrupted her. "I love you, Sherena. I'm in love with you. I-"

"Then tell me tomorrow," she responded. Darien frowned and swayed a bit.

"What? Why?"

"If you really "love" me," she said, doing air quotes with her fingers, "then you'll tell me again tomorrow. When you're sober."

"Fine!" He yelled like a stubborn child. "I will!" She smiled and gave a soft giggle before turning to their audience.

"Okay," she said to Rubio. "I'm ready." The man smiled and held out an arm, indicating 'ladies first.'

"Serena, wait a sec!" Andrew called out, halting her after a few steps. She turned to face him, an eyebrow raised as he pulled her to the side.

"I'm so sorry about Darien. I don't know why I got him so drunk. I thought it would be funny. It's definitely not funny," he apologized. Serena giggled.

"It's a little funny," she replied. Andrew frowned, confused. "Look, you got him waaaay too drunk. Promise me you won't do this to him again." She demanded. Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Serena," he gave her a sly grin, "I didn't know you cared." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? The man can't even pronounce my name right! And that's my real name! I'd hate to see him try 'Meatball Head'," she giggled. Andrew laughed. "Besides, Darien Shields hates my guts," she said. Andrew's smile immediately fled his face and turned into a scowl. "And you got him so drunk he's confessing his undying love for me. That is WAY too drunk for anyone, much less someone who never drinks. Don't do it again," she poked him in the chest playfully but the smile never reappeared on her friend's face.

"I don't think Darien hates you at all, Serena," Andrew said honestly. Serena let out a "pft" and a giggle and stood on her tip toes to kiss her blond friend on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Andrew," she said with soft smiling. Then giving Rubio a look to let him know she was ready, she headed out the door. Andrew sighed and returned to his tall dark friend who was now leaning against the wall.

"Come on, drunkard. Let's get you home," he said, slinging Darien's arm around his own neck and leading him towards the back of the club where his car was parked.

~*~

"I really appreciate the ride," Serena said as they drove to her apartment building.

"It's my pleasure," he smiled at her. She shifted in her seat slightly, the smile making her uncomfortable.

She had never really cared for Rubio. He always seemed nice and he flirted with her and complimented her all the time. But there was just something about him she found unsettling. For the life of her, though, she couldn't figure out why.

"Right here," she instructed, directing him to park in front of a very nice apartment building.

"This is nice!" He exclaimed. She looked the building up and down before looking back to him.

"It is. Well, thanks again for the ride."

"Do you want me to walk you up?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sure I'll be okay. Thank you, though," she stated, placing her hand on the door to opened it.

"Serena, wait," he almost shouted. She looked back at him confused. He stared at her for a few moments before he made his move.

In one swoop, he had her pinned down in her seat, his lips attacking her jaw and neck as he climbed on top of her in the seat.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Get off me!" Serena screamed as she tried to fight back. But he held her down firm.

"Come on, Serena! You've been wanting this since we met. I know it!" He growled out.

"No! Stop! I don't..." And then a memory flashed in her head as one of his hands traveled to her skirt.

She was sitting in the booth with the girls, gossiping about a recent party and not paying attention to who was around her.

"He was a little grabby but it was nothing I couldn't handle," she remarked. Suddenly a figure stopped beside her.

"Who was grabby with you?" Came a strong voice next to her. She jumped and turned to see Darien, his eyes dark as he stared at her.

"Why do you care?" She snapped, but his eyes only seemed to darken in anger. He leaned down so he was eye-level with her. She unconsciously backed up in her seat.

"If anyone ever tries something on you, kick them between the legs. Then punch them between the eyes." He brought his own hand up in a fist and placed it on the bridge of his nose. "Right here. If it doesn't break their nose, it will at least make their eyes water and you can get away. Understand?" He demanded.

She swallowed and nodded. He then looked around to all the girls.

"You guys too. Right here," he indicated his nose again. They all nodded in understanding. He looked at them for a moment, as if making sure they had been paying attention. Then he stood and headed for the bar as if nothing had happened.

Serena looked at the other girls in confusion and they shook their heads in response.

Serena's eyes widened as Rubio's lips covered hers. Remembering what Darien had told her, she moved under him into position. Rubio moaned, thinking she was finally submitting. But to his surprise, she slammed her knee between his legs.

He jerked away from her, smacking his head on the top of the car.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

"And I'm not even done yet!" Serena spit out as she drew her hand back. Rubio's hand were cradling his precious man parts and his eyes widened as her fist came in contact with his nose.

"You bitch!" He cried out, his hands moving to his blood gushing nose. She used this opportunity to open the car door and wiggle her way from under him. She slammed the car door and looked once more to see him leaned forward with his hands over his face. Smiling triumphantly to herself, she turned and rushed toward her building.

Serena ran for the door like Rubio was chasing her. She never once looked back. The doorman saw her running and quickly hurried to open it for her. She rushed into the building and into her doorman's arms.

"Ms. Serena!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

She sniffed as tears formed in her eyes. She pushed away from him and whipped her tears as she tried to compose herself. The doorman looked out the door to see Rubio's car still parked outside.

"Did he do something to you?" He asked, seriously. Serena sighed.

"It's okay, Erik. I handled it," she said softly.

"You handled it?" He asked. She nodded in response. "What happened?"

"He tried something on me. But my friend, Darien, told me how to defend myself and it worked," she smiled softly.

"Defend yourself?" He repeated. She nodded and sniffed again.

"Yeah. He said to kick him between the legs and punch him in the nose. I did that and I got away."

"I'm going to call the police!" Erik said, moving towards the front desk phone.

"No!" She insisted, grabbing his arm. "No, don't. I'm pretty sure he's learned his lesson. I just want to go to bed."

He nodded to her slowly.

"Sleep well, Ms. Serena," he said.

"Thank you, Erik." She said before heading up to her apartment.

~*~

He hadn't even opened his eyes and Darien was already moaning in pain. His head throbbed. His stomach was turning. He was hung over.

Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He frowned slightly. That wasn't his ceiling.

He looked around to find himself on Andrew's couch. On the coffee table next to him sat a steaming cup of black coffee, two Advils, and a small plate with two pieces of lightly buttered toast.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the couch, holding his head. A sound to his left drew his attention and he turned to watch Andrew walk into the room.

"Morning, Sunshine," Andrew grinned.

"Fuck. You." Darien moaned. Andrew's grin widened.

"Aw, surely you don't mean that," he teased.

"I hate your stupid face," Darien responded. Unable to contain himself, Andrew burst into laughter. Darien moaned again as the sound made his head ring.

"Sorry," Andrew tried to stifle his laugh as he took a seat in the recliner opposite Darien.

"It was the tea, wasn't it?" Darien groaned. Andrew nodded.

"Long Island. They'll get ya every time," he replied.

"You're an ass," Darien stated as he reached for the cup of coffee and took a big gulp. His blond friend sighed and shook his head.

"Trust me, man. Had I known what you were going to do, I never would have gotten you that drunk." Darien paused mid second-sip and looked up with a frown.

"What did I do?" He asked confused. Andrew's eyes widened and Darien set down the coffee. "Andrew, what did I do?" He asked again more sternly. Andrew gulped.

"Dar, what's the last thing you remember from last night?" The blond asked cautiously. Darien furrowed his brows as he thought back to the night before.

"Um, I remember talking to Meatball Head..."

"You do?!" Andrew asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I was making fun of her outfit..." he said as if the memories were coming back to him.

"...that was at the beginning of the night," Andrew replied confused. Darien nodded, looking off into space as he tried to remember the rest of the night.

"Yeah...okay, so after that, I started drinking that damn tea you gave me. I remember talking to Mark when he got there, the guy from our high school, and then Naomi came in." He remembered. Andrew nodded as his friend spoke. "I remember seeing Serena talking to that guy...ummm...damn, what was his name?"

"Rubio," Andrew answered anxiously.

"Yeah. She was talking and dancing with him. I don't remember a whole lot after that."

"That's when you started downing the teas," he explained. Darien nodded slowly and then stopped.

"Wait, I do remember something else...vaguely..." he spoke slowly as he racked his brain for memories of the night before. "I remember talking to Serena again." Andrew seemed to straighten in his seat. "I don't remember what we were talking about, though. Then that guy showed up..." he drifted off as he tried to remember. But his memory failed him. He looked up to see Andrew staring at him, sitting on the edge of his seat. "What?

Andrew blinked rapidly as if coming out of a trance. He shook his head adamantly. "Nothing. Nothing."

"Nu-uh," Darien said, standing. "You're not telling me something. What is it?" He demanded, getting frustrated. "Was it then? Did I say something wrong to Serena and her little friend?" He spit out.

"Well," Andrew shrugged one shoulder. "I don't necessarily believe it was wrong," he said quietly.

"Damn it, Andrew!" Darien yelled, hurting his own head with the loudness of his voice. He turned and walked around behind the couch, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "I'm tired of this little game you're playing. It's your fault I got so damn drunk in the first place. Why don't you just tell me what the hell I did so I can..."

His words stopped short and his eyes widened as the night before came rushing to his mind like a flood. He remembered everything; leaving Andrew at the bar to go to Serena, telling her he was in love with her, demanding that he was in love with her, watching her leave with that guy.

The blood drained from his face.

"Oh my God," he said hoarsely. Andrew immediately stood and came to stand in front of him. "Oh my God!" He said a bit louder. Andrew gripped his shoulders.

"Darien, calm down," he said sternly. It had no effect.

"Oh. My. God!" He finally yelled out. "What did I do? What did I do?!"

"Darien! Darien, listen to me," Andrew shook his best friend to gain his attention, as he had drifted back into his own thoughts. "Take a deep breath and calm down! This is not as bad as you seem to think."

"How is this not bad?!" He said desperately. "I told her I was in love with her! How is that not bad?"

"Well," Andrew treaded lightly. "They say a drunken mind speaks a truthful heart." Darien's eyes widened even further and he pushed his friend away from him.

"I don't love her!" He practically screamed.

"You sounded pretty believable last night," Andrew replied snarkily.

"Well, I don't!" Darien covered his face with his hands and moaned. "This is so bad."

"So what are you going to do?" Andrew asked softly. Darien brought his hands down to his hips and stared at the floor as he thought.

"I have to go talk to her. Apologize. Tell her I didn't mean it; I was just drunk. She'll understand."

Andrew nodded in response and the room fell silent again as both men considered the debacle.

"You need a shower, first," Andrew said. Darien looked to him. "You reek of alcohol." He said with a smile. Darien looked down at his clothes as if he could see the alcohol fumes coming off of him and nodded. "I have some clothes you can borrow," he added.

"Thanks, bud," Darien replied. They both headed out of the living room, one to the bathroom and one to his bedroom.

~*~

Darien pulled up outside of Serena's apartment building and took a deep breath. He parked his car and headed toward the front door. It was opened for him as he approached and a young man stood waiting as the doorman.

"May I help you, sir?" He asked politely.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to see Serena," Darien ran his fingers through his hair nervously. The man's features immediately changed into a defensive look. Darien frowned.

"And who are you?" He said, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Darien Shields," Darien answered cautiously. Again, the man's demeanor immediately changed and a smile took over his features.

"Darien!" He grabbed Darien's hand and shook it profusely. Darien was extremely confused. "Thank you so much for teaching Serena to defend herself against unwanted advances, Mr. Shields!"

Darien straightened and turned rigid. "Excuse me?" The doorman released his hand and took a deep breath.

"When Serena got home last night, she was very upset because some jackass tried something on her. But she said her friend Darien taught her how to defend herself and it worked against the prick."

"Rubio?" Darien asked through gritted teeth. Andrew had filled him in on exactly what had occurred the night before and who Serena left with. "What did he do?"

"I'm not sure but she got away and she's okay. She's still in her apartment. You can go on up!" He exclaimed with a flourish.

"Thanks," Darien growled out. He turned and headed to the elevator and headed up to her floor.

~*~

Serena yawned and rubbed her eyes as her cell phone rang beside her. Groggily, she rolled over and grabbed it, bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Mina chirped. "You sound all bright and shiny," she teased.

"Ha ha," Serena said sarcastically. She moaned as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes again, yawning deeply.

"How was last night?" Mina asked. Serena frowned as the flood of memories from the night before came rushing back.

"Weird," she replied, standing up and stretching.

"Man, I wish I could have been there. Details, girl! What happened?"

"Ugh," Serena moaned as she headed out of her room, checking herself in her full-length mirror beforehand. She was in her jammies, having changed before she went to bed the previous night. Wearing a pair of white short shorts and a pink strappy tank top, she headed through the living room and into her kitchen. "Mina, it was awful. Rubio wouldn't leave me alone all night!" She shuffled to the refrigerator.

"Seriously? You've told him like a billion times that you're not interested!"

"I know!" Serena exclaimed, pouring herself a glass of milk. "He even attacked me in the car last night!"

"What?!" Mina screamed into the phone. Serena winced.

"Don't worry. I took care of it." She took a sip of her milk.

"You took care of it? How?" Her friend asked with concern.

"The thing Darien taught us," she put down her glass as a knocked sounded at her door. She frowned in confusion and headed to answer it.

"Darien? The punching him in the nose thing?" Mina asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it actually worked! And oh my God, I have to tell you about him last night!"

"Was he there? I thought he didn't care for clubs and parties?" Mina questioned.

"That's what I thought, too," she replied as she reached the door. "Hold on a sec, Mina."

She opened the door and almost dropped her phone. Standing in her doorway was none other than the current topic of her conversation: Darien Shields.

"Darien?" She barely whispered.

For a moment, he looked disheveled, almost angry. But the second he laid eyes on her, his expression changed to a softer look. And maybe a bit confused? Serena remembered their conversation the night before when she told him to confess his love again when he was sober. He couldn't really be standing on her doorstep for that reason, could he?

"Darien's there? Why? What's going on? Serena, talk to me!" Mina was yelling into the phone. But Serena was in a stunned silence.

"Can I talk to you?" Darien asked almost bashfully. His voice brought her out of her stupor and she realized she had lowered the phone in her hand. Quickly she brought it back up to her ear.

"Mina, I'll call you back," she said as if in a trance.

"But wait-" but that was all Mina could get out before Serena ended the conversation with a click. Blinking a couple of times, she opened the door a bit more to let him in.

He really was a dashing man, she had to admit as he took a few steps into her humble abode. He wore a pair of jeans with a dark blue button up shirt. His normal green jacket had been traded in for the day for a black leather jacket. She was pretty sure it was Andrew's jacket but it complimented Darien almost perfectly. It suited him well.

She suddenly remembered what she was wearing and felt very vulnerable. She crossed her arms across herself as if it would help save some of her dignity.

They stood at her front door, both seeming very nervous. Darien ran a hand through his hair as he shifted from one leg to the other.

"Look, Serena..." he hesitated while she straightened at his use of her real name. She had never seen him look this out of place before; this at a loss for words. Her heart clenched in her chest. "About last night...I just needed to come by...I want to...no, I need to...apologize..." he stuttered.

Her heart immediately unclenched and she released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Relief swam through her body but she was a bit confused when she also realized she was a bit disappointed.

"I didn't..." he continued. "I'm mean I don't know why..."

"Darien," she interrupted, capturing his attention with a soft smile. "It's okay." She gently touched his arm in comfort. He looked at her hand before looking back to her bright blue eyes. "You were trashed last night. I knew you didn't really mean anything you said."

Darien opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but after a moment of nothing coming out, he closed it again.

"Don't worry about it. We will just forget it ever happened, okay? How about we call a truce for today and resume our normal enemy-ness tomorrow, hmm?" She offered. He nodded slowly as he watched her. "Good," she responded. "Do you want a cup of coffee? You look like you could use it," she teased before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Why do you have coffee if you don't like it?" He asked as he followed her.

"Oh, Mina bought me one of those Keurig things so I could make my hot chocolate easy peasy. But it came with a sample box of coffee, hot chocolate, and tea. So I have plenty."

He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she popped a coffee pod into the Keurig and placed a coffee cup under the bottom. After pushing a button and ensuring the coffee was perking, she turned to Darien with a smile.

"See, I can make coffee," she bragged with a triumphant grin. He chuckled as he made his way towards her. His grin widened as he looked past her to the machine that was making a perfect cup of coffee.

"I suppose if you have a machine doing everything for you, you can't really mess it up," he teased. Her jaw dropped in mock offense and she playfully smacked his arm.

"Hey! One day truce!" She laughed.

He laughed with her, something they had never done together. His heart felt like it was swelling and he couldn't help but notice the slight blush that tinted her cheeks. She, too, also noticed the slight spark as her cheeks warmed and butterflies entered her belly. She cleared her throat and turned away from him, grabbing another coffee cup as she began making herself some hot chocolate.

When she was done, she led the two of them to the dining room table, a small wooden circle table accompanied by 4 chairs surrounding it. They took a seat in comfortable silence and sipped their drinks.

"So what made you decide to go to the club anyway?" She finally asked, sparking conversation. Darien set his cup down and looked to her.

"Andrew dragged me," he stated. "Said I needed to have more fun." He shook his head and took another sip.

"Well it's not a lie," Serena replied. He frowned.

"Hey, I have fun!" He defended.

"Studying is not fun," she declared. He grinned.

"It is to me. I enjoy learning new things."

"That's because you're nuts," she stated. He laughed in response.

And then they talked. They talked about different topics spanning from his schooling to her mangas. They talked about everything, laughing and joking with each other as if they had always been great friends.

"So, you want to tell me what happened with Rubio last night?" Darien finally asked. Serena swallowed her last sip of hot chocolate hard before looking to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Well, your doorman almost punched me in the face when he thought I was him. When I told him who I was, he thanked me for teaching you how to defend yourself," he stated. Serena smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes. "So you want to tell me what happened?" He asked again. Serena sighed and stared out of the window for a few moments before she spoke.

"He jumped me in the car. But I was able to get away. End of story."

"End of story? I don't think so. What do you mean he 'jumped you in the car.' What did he do?"

Serena sighed again and recalled the events from the night before in Rubio's car. She watched as Darien's face turned grim and stern and his eyes darkened in anger. But he remained silent, letting her take her time as she divulged the information to him. Those eyes had Serena wanting to run and hide under a table and they weren't even directed at her.

She was confused. Sure, it was an awful event and one she was sure her friend's and Andrew would be spitting mad about. But Darien? She was not expecting the kind of rage she saw in his face from him.

He remained eerily calm as he took it all in. Afterward, he sat in silence, staring at his empty coffee cup while deep in thought. There was an uncomfortable silence now blanketing the room.

"It's okay, really," she almost pleaded. His head jerked up to her.

"It is most certainly NOT okay, Serena!" He growled. "You told him no and he kept going! He-"

"I really like that jacket on you. "

Darien stopped short, utterly confused by the turn in the conversation.

"What? Don't change the subject, Serena," he demanded. But she shook her head as she continued to stare pointedly at the leather jacket.

"I know it's Andrew's, but it suits you really well. It looks really good on you. Better than your green jacket," she said. He looked down at the leather jacket he was currently wearing and thought on his green one. "I know why you wear that green one," she added. His head shot up to her in shock. "But I really think this one suits you better. You should get yourself a leather jacket."

The air had caught in his throat and his mind reeled.

"Why?" He asked hoarsely.

"Why? I just told you, it looks better than..."

"Why do I wear the green one?" He clarified. She remained silent a moment before she gave him a warm smile that melted his heart.

"It was your dad's," she answered. The air rushed out of his chest like a balloon and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "I know about your parents. I've known for a long time. Andrew let it slip one day. Please don't be mad at him!!" She pleaded. He shook his head slowly as he processed this information. "I know you didn't want anyone to know. I never told anyone else. Not even the girls! Well, I think Ami knows, but I didn't tell her. She just knows everything. I don't know how she does it, really. But I swear I didn't tell anyone! I-"

"Serena," he called softly, still half lost in thought. "It's okay. How long have you known?"

"Pretty much since I met you," she replied sheepishly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You never used it against me?" He asked. She all of a sudden looked very confused.

"Darien...we give each other a lot of grief...a LOT of grief....but that...." she look very perplexed as if she wasn't expecting such a preposterous question. "I would never...that's just...." she took a deep breath as she tried to pick the right words. "I would never hurt you like that...by using your parents against you. We say a lot of hurtful things to each other. But I would never..."

Darien thought he was going to pass out. She knew. She's known. She's been well aware the entire time they've known each other, 7 years, that his parents were dead. That he was an orphan. That he was alone. And she never once used it against him. Never once teased him. Never once threw it in his face. He felt lightheaded.

The room fell silent; Darien lost in thought and Serena embarrassed by what had just occurred. After a few moments, Serena cleared her throat and reached for his empty cup, grabbing hers as well.

"How about I get us some more coffee, huh?" She offered in a chipper voice that sounded much too strained. She stood and headed for the kitchen. "I think another cup would do us both good."

But Darien had stopped listening. His mind was running all over the place.

Last night was crazy.

She knew about his parents.

He couldn't believe what he confessed to her.

She never teased him about it.

He was drunk. He didn't mean it, right?

Right?

He was drunk.

He was...

"I meant it," he suddenly blurted out as he stood, louder than expected and surprising them both.

Serena stopped in her tracks, her back to him. She had been about to enter the kitchen while he stood at the table. She didn't move for a moment. Then she slowly turned to face him, a cup in each hand and a forced smile plastered on her face.

"You meant what?" She asked nervously. "That you want some more coffee? Because-"

"I love you," he said. The cups fell from her hand, crashing to the floor and shattering into so many pieces. Darien rushed to her and knelt, picking up the broken pieces of porcelain. She stared straight ahead in a daze, her mind racing. "Don't move. I don't want you to cut yourself."

But she was barely listening, her mind racing a million miles a minute, unable to focus on one thought at a time. In a daze, she tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. He looked up at her but her eyes were fixed straight ahead. She continued tapping despite having grabbed his attention already. Holding a handful of porcelain, he stood to face her.

In one swift move, her hand fell from his shoulder to his hands, smacking the broken pieces of coffee cups out of his hands. He watched shocked as they crashed to the floor once again, shattering into even more pieces than before.

"Serena..." he started but stopped as her hand came to rest on his chest. He looked down at her hand before looking up to her face. Her eyes were stuck staring at her her own hand on his chest.

Serena pushed him slightly, forcing him to take a few steps back. She stepped over the broken shards of her coffee cups and forced the two of them a few steps away from the debris. He watched her curiously.

There was a thick silence for a moment.

"Say it again," she mumbled, still staring at his chest. He had to strain to hear her.

"What?" He asked. She finally looked up at him, he blue eyes meeting his. They were glistening with tears. His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Maybe it was a mistake to tell her. Maybe it was a mistake to admit it to himself. Maybe it was a mistake even coming here.

"Say it again," she pleaded louder. His breath caught in his throat. It was too late to turn back now.

"I'm in love with you, Serena," he answered. She gasped in a haggard breath as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. He couldn't stop now, though. It all came flooding out of his mouth before he could catch it. "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. You are the light in the darkness that is my world; the reason I get up in the morning. You're the only person that can make me smile just by walking into the room.

"The only reason I tease you is because I don't know how else to act. I get stupid and can't think straight. When you first hit me with that balled up test, I was so overcome with emotions I didn't know how to handle. And I handled our first meeting wrong. And I'm so sorry.

"I refused to admit it to anyone, even myself. But I can't deny it anymore. Not to me. Not to you. Not to anyone. I love you, Serena Tsukino." He finally finished. Tears streaked her face and he felt a pain in his chest at having hurt her again. Carefully he brought a hand to her cheek, brushing the tears away. "I'm so sorry. I..." But that was all he was able to get out.

She let out a small moan before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling herself up, crushing her lips to his. He was surprised, shocked even, and didn't have a chance to respond before she pulled away. Mentally, he slapped himself at missing his opportunity.

"Serena..." He started. But she interrupted.

"I love you too!" She said with a huge smile. His heart flipped in his chest and his eyes widened.

"You do?" He asked incredulously. She giggled through her tears and nodded.

"Mmm hmm! I've been in love with you since the day we met too! I didn't handle our first meeting well either. We both screwed the pooch on that one." He laughed with her. His hands found their way to her waist as he held her. Her hands locked together around his neck as she smiled up at him.

"This is..." Darien was at a loss for words.

"Crazy?" Serena finished for him with a giggle. He laughed.

"Yeah. That's putting it mildly," he smiled. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, running his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Thank God for Long Island Ice Teas, huh?" Serena joked. Darien laughed again.

"And asshole friends who get you drunk without your consent," he added. She giggled herself, a sound that made his heart flutter.

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his in a tender kiss. She kissed him back, smiling as her lips moved against his. Her heart was full and finally felt complete.

~*~

The next day, Darien sat at the bar, sipping his coffee while Andrew tended to other customers. He read through a school book, flipping through the pages but not really paying attention. His right hand throbbed and the bandage around it did little to ease the pain.

"So," Andrew called out as he reapproached his friend from the other side of the bar, "when are you going to give up some details?"

"Details?" Darien feigned innocence.

"You left my house yesterday to go talk to Serena and I don't see or hear from you until today when you come in with a broke ass hand!" Darien rolled his eyes at his best friend's dramatics. "So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Darien grinned a slightly evil grin as he fondly remembered the night before. He took another sip of his coffee and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by the doors opening and a shrill voice echoing through the arcade.

"Darien Shields!" She yelled. His eyes closed for a second as he waited. He knew this was coming. Andrew looked up, utterly confused as Serena made her way over with an angry march. Darien took the last sip of his coffee before spinning on the barstool to meet her angry gaze. 

"Yes?" He asked innocently once again.

"Tell me you didn't really!" She said cryptically.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," he lied with a smile. She fumed.

"He's in the hospital, you know!" She yelled. Andrew's eyes widened.

"Who is in the hospital?" He asked, but he was ignored. The smile faded from Darien's face.

"And he didn't deserve that?" He shot back.

"You could get in trouble!" She spit out angrily. Darien's face softened. She was worried about him. Not the one in the hospital. Gently, she took his hurt hand in both of hers and looked it over. He winced slightly as she ran a thumb over his bandaged knuckles. "You're hurt." Her eyes filled with tears.

"It was worth it," he replied softly. She shook her head. 

"You didn't have to do this..." she replied, her voice soft and slightly breaking with emotion. With his good hand, he lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"You are worth it," he assured her. She shook her head again.

"What if he presses charges?" She asked. "Rubio is a jerk...he might-" But Darien interrupted her with a shake of his head.

"He won't press any charges. He knows if he does, I'll tell everyone what he did. And I don't think he wants that," he said confidently.

"Rubio?! What the hell did Rubio do? What did you do? What the hell is going on?!" Andrew asked exasperatedly! Still, he was promptly ignored, the two too involved in their own conversation to notice their concerned friend.

"Serena," Darien smiled softly, "everything will be okay. And he won't be bothering you again." Serena let out a short giggle through her teary eyes.

"I don't think anyone will be bothering me ever again after this," she smiled. He laughed in response and moved his hand to cup her chin.

"That's the plan," he grinned before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Her arms slipped around his neck as she lifted herself up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

"What the fuck is happening?!?!" Andrew yelled from behind the bar. The arcade had gone silent. A pin drop could be heard as the occupants watched the couple that they had seen do nothing but argue and fight now lip locked. 

The two separated and looked to Andrew with smiles.

"Thank God for Long Island Ice Teas," Darien grinned with a wink. That was the only explanation that was needed for Andrew. He grinned happily, smacking his hand on the counter.

"Ha! I told you it would be a good night!" The blonde boasted proudly. Then he looked to all occupants of the arcade. "Alright, guys. Back to your own lives!" He called out as he left the couple to tend to another customer.

Darien directed his attention back to the beauty in his arms. 

"Now, where were we?" He grinned. Her tears were gone as she smiled back up at him.

"Long Island Ice Tea?" She asked. He laughed in response before pulling her against him and kissing her again, one of many more to come.

 

~*~^~*~

Okay, guys. I know I’ve been away from the scene for like a year. It’s been damn near almost a year. My last post was February 14th of 2016. But let me tell you this little story. I work very hard on my fics and make sure they are done before I begin posting them. I was working stupid hard on this very long story. VERY long story. And then one morning, I walk into the living room and my niece, who had stayed the night with me while my brother was out of town, looks right at me and says, “I didn’t do it!” Like that’s not a dead giveaway. But I couldn’t figure out what she had done...that is, until I picked up my laptop. And water came pouring out of every open port. She had spilled a whole cup of water on it and fried the whole thing. I cried. I cried hard for like 3 hours. It wasn’t just fics on there, it was 4 years’ worth of school work and 3 years’ worth of pictures of my son from the day he was born. I reiterate…I cried. And I stopped writing. I was distraught. THEN, last week, I reconnected with an old friend from high school who is a huge computer tech. So, I gave him my fried laptop and he was able to pull everything from the hard drive. I got everything back!!! YAY!!! So now I’m back to working on that very long story. In the meantime, I have this one for you! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
